His Shirt Was Just TOO Tight!
by xwhiteheartx
Summary: Danny's shirt sadly gets ripped during a pursuit. Of course he blames Steve, thinking things through in the car, Danny and Steve both come to the same conclusion, but decide it might be better if they didn't mention it to each other. But what happens when they get back to Danny's to change?


**Hey trying something a little different, hope you like. By the end I am pretty sure that you will have figured out that Danny is my absolute favourite character/person in the world haha. Please review, I love hearing what you think, review bye . xx**

* * *

"That was my favourite shirt, Steven! Just because you haven't got the patience or tolerance to wait for back up, does NOT mean that my clothing should have to suffer!" exclaimed Danny, waving his hands around in protest before expecting the damage to his beloved sea blue shirt, that was now hanging loosely from his shoulders sporting massive rips right across his chest and a one big one at the top of his back. What remained of the shirt was definitely not much; bits of the material were hanging everywhere, revealing Danny's lean muscles and toned stomach. Steve was not going to lie, he was enjoying the view.

"I did tell you that your shirt was too tight across your chest… As soon as she caught the hem of your top, it was a goner babe!" Steve retaliated, letting his head fall back, trying and failing at disguising his smirk as Danny continued to mumble. Steve was pretty sure he hear "Neanderthal" and "You are the reason I can't have nice stuff," which only made it harder for Steve to hide his content at annoying Danny yet again.

"Calm down Danno, we are five minutes from your place, and then we can give your shirt a proper send off. It will be sorely missed!" Steve said, doing his best to say it with a straight face and concentrate on the road, but he could feel Danny's death glare burn his skin. He couldn't resist turning to face the detective sitting staring at him with such loathing, which then suddenly softened, which meant only one thing, Danny had a plan.

"Oh you think your being funny? Ok I will give it a medium? How about while you give my shirt a send-off, I give one to your favourite cargo pants?" said Danny as he pulled yet another piece of hanging material from his shirt. There was just enough cloth missing, that Steve could see part of Danny's impressive sick pack, lit up by the glistening Hawaiian sun, but alas his shoulders were still well covered, as were his chest and biceps, but he planned on seeing to that. Steve began to feel his palms sweating on the cool steering wheel and his cargoes becoming increasingly tight at the thought of seeing Danny outside of that shirt.

"But my favourite cargoes are at home, in the drawer, intact…" Then it dawned on Steve. Danny was giving him a look, a look that said "Intact, really? Not when I get a hold of them!" Why must he be so dam sexy even when he is threatening the life of his favourite cargoes? "Oh…"

Another tug at the shirt, and a few more pieces of cloth fell away, revealing some of Danny's tanned chest and now most of his gorgeous six packs. Shit, Steve thought as his palms became increasingly sweaty and his pants became tighter. There was only so much he could do to hide the embarrassing bulge that had arrived; he was a SEAL for god's sake, he should be able to deal with this. So why couldn't he?

Danny had already noticed Steve was starting to look flushed and weirdly fidgety, as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter with every piece of cloth that was removed. Then it finally dawned on Danny, this was turning Steve on. This was not the first time something like this had happened. It was the exact same for Danny, when Steve turned up in his bloody Navy uniform, Danny couldn't leave his desk for the first few minutes upon Steve's arrival. He managed to regain control of himself, by thinking of every gruesome and marking crime scene he had ever been unfortunate enough to witness, and he braved the bull pen. He had wanted Steve for so long, seeing him at work was bad enough but then they hung out after work and his mind would wonder.

There was no way someone as good as Steve would want a loud mouth detective from New Jersey, plus Steve was straight, he was a Navy SEAL, he had to be, right? It was obviously just a coincidence Steve was a little hard, he must have seen a hot babe on the beach as they passed and plus it was the hottest day yet in Hawaii, Danny reasoned with himself, he wasn't deserving of someone like Steve.

What is he thinking? Steve asked himself, Danny had gone really quietly all of a sudden and that was not Danny and he certainly didn't like it. There was something up with his partner, and he wanted to know what. Why had Danny always been so perfect? He continuously worried about Steve, treated most people with respect, protected his Ohana from everything and not to mention he had the best personality a guy could ask for and of course was insanely hot! Danny was always there for him, and that's why he loved him.

Wait, what? Love is a word Steve had never thought about before, apart from when it came to family. Holy crap, he was in love with his partner, his very straight, very not gay hot partner. "Shit!" he burst, hitting his fist against the steering wheel, and biting down on his bottom lip so hard he swore he could taste blood.

"What?" Danny questioned turning his attention back to Steve after a sudden swear outburst. Steve looked at Danny and noticed something deep in his eyes that he had never seen before, defeat. Crap, I said that aloud, didn't I? Great, what do I say now?

"Idiot driver, sorry Danno." Nice save McGarrett, that could not have gone worse you bloody prat! Letting out a deep sigh as Danny returned to staring forward, crossing his arms over his chest. He had been made, almost definitely, Fantastic.

The heat from his arms onto his chest was almost unbearable, especially in this heat; even Steve had begun to sweat, shit. Now he had noticed the brunette glistening, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to look away anytime soon. This just keeps getting better, doesn't it, thought Danny trying and failing to cross his legs in the Camaro, to attempt to cover his newly formed bulge in his dress trousers, they had already begun to get tighter , now it was just getting worse and worse.

The rest of the car journey was spent with Danny trying to cover his chest and crotch while Steve attempted to hide his crotch, concentrate on driving and absorb the fact he had just admitted to himself he was in love with Danny, just as he was organising his thoughts, that was when he pulled the Camaro up, outside of Danny's apartment. Danny unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed the handle to the door when he heard a faint wait and a firm hold on his right arm. He released the door handle, and turned to face Steve, there was something comforting about the feeling of Steve's touch on his skin, it felt right, but there was something wrong with Steve.

It was now or never. Pulling Danny back into the seat and releasing his grip, he could tell that Danny was wondering what the hell he was doing. "I need to talk to you about something Danny and I need to do it now, before I lose my nerve." said Steve looking straight down, avoiding any form of eye contact or anything with Danny. His breathing was a little unsteady with nerves and his heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump right out of Steve's chest shouting "IM YOURS Danny!"

"Ok Steve, come in," Danny replied, trying his best to give him a reassuring smile, however the curiosity in his voice ruined it, then he stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. In a way, Danny was glad that Steve wanted to talk to him, it might give him a chance to tell him how he feels, how he really feels. This was not going to go well, he sighed before pulling out his keys from his –miraculously still intact- dress trousers and letting himself and Steve into the dingy apartment.

Once inside, Danny walked in chucked his keys on the table then turned to face Steve, who shut the door behind him and turned to face Danny, who was looking worried and crap, there was more material missing than he first thought. He immediately shoved his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath; this was not going to go down well. How am I going to do this? Can I do it? Nope I can't, never mind I can't do it. Removing his gaze to the floor, he removed his hands from his pockets and ran one through his hair, the feeling of his knees quivering beneath him was making this harder and harder, and then he began to feel really hot all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Steve?" questioned Danny, who decided the best option would be to take a step closer to Steve. Now or never, now or never he repeated to himself. Steve looked up from his feet to Danny, and then he decided which option he was going for. Stepping closer to Danny, closing the gap between them, before Danny even caught on to what was happening Steve's lips were on his. Danny had never pegged Steve for the slow and sweet type of kisser but then again, Steve surprise him more and more every day. He liked it. Danny could feel Steve relax as he snaked his arms around the brunette's neck and moan into the kiss.

The moan from Danny just spurred Steve on even more, the beating of his heart increased dramatically as he pulled Danny in closer, deepening the kiss. Moving his hands slowly up Danny's back, Steve reached the rip at the top of his shirt, subtly sneaking his fingers into the gap and getting a good grip, he yanked down. Pulling the shirt clean off, with a very satisfying rip.

Danny reluctantly pulled away from Steve's soft and luxurious lips and that was when he had his bright idea, taking a deep breath and putting on the best worried face he could master, he said "Look Steve, there is something I haven't told you!" letting go of Steve, and taking a step back. Then he caught the look in Steve's eyes and it near ripped his heart in two, the look of glass, no emotion, no sadness, no anger, no anything. Steve caught Danny looking at him and quickly removed his gaze and turned his back to the blonde. Why was he doing this? Was he stupid enough to actually think Danny liked him? Stupid enough to think this would work? Yes, yes he was. It felt like his whole world have begun to crash down around him and there was no way out for him. He had lost everyone, everyone that had ever meant anything to him, now the exact same thing was going to happen with Danny. Looking down at his feet and running his hand through his curls, he could feel Danny gazing at him. No I cannot do this as the unfamiliar feeling of tears filled the rims of his eyes. The door was right there, less than a foot away, he could just go, just run.

Ok time to put him out of his misery. Taking a step closer to Steve, closing the gap between them, that he had created, he put his hand on Steve's shoulder, indicating for him to turn around. When he finally did, Danny snaked his arms around Steve's neck, exactly the same as he did before and leant into his ear and whispered, "Aloha au la 'Oe Steve!" smiling he pulled away to look at the reaction on Steve's face, when it finally sunk in.

Seeing Steve slacked jawed was a rare site and Danny took full pleasure in seeing it and knowing he had caused it. Then the sweet feeling of Steve wrapping his arms around Danny's waist and pulling him closer, made his whole body relax. "Come again?" Steve couldn't believe what Danny had just told him. He didn't know what he didn't believe more, the fact Danny just told him he loved him or the fact Danny just told him he loved him in Hawaiian, another perfect surprise.

"Really Steven, are you going to make me say it again? What are we 5?" he replied, teasing Steve a little when he noticed the smile spread across those luscious lips, pulling Danny closer, he looked into those baby blues, leant down and whispered,

"Yes!" the hot breath on Danny's neck was enough to nearly make him melt right there, his legs were beginning to give way from beneath him and he really didn't know how long he was going to be able to cope for. Hands now entangled in Steve's soft hair, he pulled him down for another sweet but meaningful kiss. Their lips were moving in perfect harmony, it was different but definitely right. When they both managed to finally pull away from each other, they just rested against each other's forehead, breathing heavy and sweat forming quicker.

Danny just decided to give in; it was Steve after all, "Aloha au la 'Oe Steve, mau loa!"

_I love you Steve, forever_

The happiness that suddenly refilled Steve's eyes was incredible; they softened with joy as his breathing began to steady.

"Nau ko 'u aloha na Manawa apau loa!" He replied softly pulling Danny in for another quick kiss.

_My love is yours, always._

Once he had finished kissing Danny, and had pulled away, Danny asked in his usual tone, "Look, I think I did quite well learning that in Hawaiian, I am not fluent Steven, mind dumbing it down to English for me?" Running the back of his hand over the stubble that covered the lower half of Steve's face, The feelings of Danny's skin oh his own, sent shivers down his spine making him grab Danny's shirtless hips tighter, then sliding his hands over Danny's toned chest and up his sides until he reached his face. Placing one hand on each cheek, he felt Danny wrap his arms around his waist and pull him in tightly.

"It means, Daniel, My love is yours, always." But before Danny could even comment on Steve's beautiful words, his lips were once more being taken over by his SEAL and he wouldn't rather be anywhere else than right there, in that moment. Steve bit down softly on Danny's bottom lip, causing the blonde to gasp and the moan into the kiss, thrusting his hips into Steve, wanting more.

The feeling of Danny's tongue trace a line at the entrance to Steve's mouth, begging for entry, Steve opened willingly as they fought for dominance. There wasn't a loser really. Pulling away, Danny tugged at Steve's top, begging for him to take it off. Steve raised his arms above his head and smiled at Danny, taking the hint Danny took hold of the bottom of his shirt and lifted it right over Steve's head, throwing it anywhere, he didn't really care where it landed, nit now anyway. Steve started to line Danny's jaw with delicate kisses, working from one side to the other, Danny tilted his neck to expose Steve to more skin, and he moaned in delight. Danny had to cling to the back of Steve's neck for support, or –the way his man was making him feel- he was going to end up on the floor before they even started. The good thing was that they were only about a foot away from the door and Danny needed some form of support, sensing this, Steve gently pushed Danny up against the door. He managed to wrap one leg around Steve's waist as he continued to kiss him.

"Hey… Danny… You remember when… I said that your shirt… Was… Too… Tight?" muttered Steve, trying not to take his lips more than a centimetre off of Danny's skin. He couldn't pull himself away, it was impossible. Danny managed to slip his hands up into Steve's hair, feeling the softness work through his fingers.

The longer the kisses lasted the more they progressed to sucking his neck in one place, the tighter Danny gripped Steve's hair, letting out gasps way too frequently, as he felt Steve's smile burn into his skin every time he did. He let one hand slip down Steve's side, his skin was soft but was getting wet as the sweat began to build up, he held onto Steve's hip as he felt the bruise on his neck begin to tingle.

"Mmmmhhmm!" is all Danny managed to get out before Steve started to work his way down Danny's chest, playing with his senses. As he licked a path from Danny's jaw to the spot just over his heart, Danny couldn't help but quiver under Steve's touch, he might as well just melt into a puddle right there. The only things keeping him up was his balance on the door and his leg still wrapped firmly around Steve's waist?

"And… Then it… Kind of… Got ripped off…" Steve murmured, planting sweet kisses on the path he had just made. Danny was just about to answer, when Steve caught him off guard by biting gently down on his nipple.

"YES!" he screamed out, his panting becoming erratic, the sweat dripping down both of them, but the feeling of Danny's hot sweat on his lips just made it better. The way he affected Danny made him happy and feels alive again, he loved Danny and he really hoped that Danny knew that. Tearing his lips away from Danny's now swollen and hard nipple, he smirked, rising to Danny's level he looked deep into his eyes, wrapping his arm around Danny's other leg and hoisting him up, so Danny had both legs around Steve, while he supported himself by holding Danny up by his gorgeous ass. Danny leant forward and started doing the exact same to Steve, licking along his jaw, kissing him and leaving a very noticeable mark on his neck, before capturing his lips with his own, running his hands up Steve's cheek and pulling his face in closer.

Grudgingly he pulled away from his sweaty detective as Danny started to kiss the bottom of his neck and was working his way down his chest, they had to move, or all of his training from the navy was going to go straight out the window, and he was going to end up collapsing on to the living room floor right there, so much for super SEAL If a few kisses from this man could make him cave so easily.

Gasping for breath as Danny playfully nipped his collarbone, Steve finally managed to choke out "Well I… think your pants… are too tight…as well!"


End file.
